


First Contact

by Azulet



Series: Friendships [23]
Category: Elementary (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Developing Friendships, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Sherlock is forced into joining Starfleet, and meets a doctor along the way.(Short, based on the meeting of Bones & Kirk in ST:AOS.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Friendships [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/645188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Contact

Sherlock Holmes strapped himself into an empty seat of the transport ship, quietly fuming. His body was still sore from last night’s fight, and his father’s word traced a circle again and again inside his brain.

 _“Enough is enough. I expect you to be on the first transport to Starfleet, tomorrow morning – if I find out that you’re still in New York,_ you _will find yourself without a place to live or access to your bank accounts.”_

He had a black eye and a pounding headache, which was not being helped by the commotion occurring a few rows down. He shifted his attention, trying to decipher the argument above the hubbub of the other new recruits.

A Starfleet officer was trying to make a New York woman return to her seat, much to the New Yorker’s dismay.

“I had a seat in the bathroom,” said New York.

“Ma’am, please find a place in the main seating area,” insisted Starfleet.

“My heart rate was high, I was trying to calm myself down,” explained New York, “I’m a doctor, I know what I’m doing.”

“For your own safety, sit down or else I’ll make you sit down!”

Apparently the Starfleet officer had finally won, because Sherlock didn’t hear anything further from New York. A moment later, there was the rustle of moment and the bench dipped as someone sat next to Sherlock.

He opened his eyes and saw a woman sitting next to him, slightly older than the other Starfleet recruits. _She’s the one who was arguing with the officer_ , he realized.

“What?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He must have been staring.

“Nothing,” he said, too quickly, then, “You’re a doctor?”

“Doctor Joan Watson,” she said, gruff but not unfriendly, “What happened to your eye?”

“I got into a fight,” he answered, “I attempted prove that a man was a pickpocket, but he didn’t take kindly to my insinuations.”

Watson nodded in approval, and asked “What’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that International Fanworks Day was happening, so it was time for another Star Trek/Elementary short fic.


End file.
